


Autópsia

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Se Starscream tivesse uma música tema para o final da vida dele seria justamente esta mas, para quem ele estaria cantando esta canção?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Autópsia

Vamos brincar de fazer autópsia  
Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de excitação  
Eu quero sentir vergonha, eu sei que isso vai doer  
Desde aquela noite

Boa tarde, é um bom momento?   
Não é como se tivesse algo para falar, mas...  
Se tivesse isso e aquilo, acho que seria tão legal  
Mas, sem você, nada disso importa  
Estávamos flertando com nossas máscaras ainda no lugar 

Em pedaços,não aceitando isso como amor  
Uma penalidade entre meus sentimentos e meu tédio  
De qualquer jeito, alguém está perdendo  
As lágrimas derramadas são um SOS  
Me observando com esses olhos semi-abertos

As doenças e tudo mais  
Quero te transmitir todas elas  
É normal querer compartilhar com o outro até mesmo momentos difíceis?  
Eu queria poder escapar desse sentimento de amor 

Vamos brincar de fazer autópsia  
Nós nos chamamos pelos verdadeiros nomes  
Se eu disser "que não quero viver"  
Eu serei capaz de encontrar a paz?

Vamos brincar de fazer autópsia  
Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de excitação  
Eu quero sentir vergonha, eu sei que isso vai doer  
Desde aquela noite

Me desculpe por ligar tão cedo  
Devo ter te acordado,tudo bem se conversarmos agora?  
Tive um sonho que você gostava de outra pessoa...  
Quero que você negue isso  
Me ame,okay?

Duas vezes ao dia, de manhã e a noite   
Eu polvilho essa essência em você  
Uma loucura nascida de suposições erradas  
Sabe, está muito frio ultimamente

Vamos brincar de fazer autópsia  
Afogando essas emoções ardentes uns dos outros  
Que idiota,sua relutância é irresistível para mim  
Me pergunto se esse mal entendido pode ser resolvido

Vamos brincar de fazer autópsia  
Enchendo o balde com saliva  
As expectativas foram desperdiçadas,foi um período fantástico  
Desde aquela noite

Vamos jogar o jogo de dissecar  
Nós nos chamamos pelos nossos nomes reais  
Se eu disser "não quero viver"  
Serei capaz de encontrar a paz?

Vamos brincar de fazer a autópsia  
Todo mundo precisa de um pouco de excitação  
Eu quero sentir vergonha, eu sei que isso vai doer  
Como naquela noite


End file.
